My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree
Additional releases: }} |runtime = 73 minutes |studio = Hasbro Studios DHX Media |distributed = Netflix (online streaming) Shout! Factory (home media) |songs = The Legend of Everfree The Midnight in Me Embrace the Magic We Will Stand For Everfree Legend You Were Meant To Be Hope Shines Eternal}} My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree is the fourth installment in the Equestria Girls spin-off film franchise, following My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Rainbow Rocks, and Friendship Games.__TOC__ Development and production "Legend of Everfree" was first mentioned in a Hasbro 2016 Entertainment Plan presentation in August 2015, including an image of new character Gloriosa Daisy. The fourth Equestria Girls installment was further teased by Rainbow Rocks co-director and Friendship Games director Ishi Rudell. When asked on Twitter if "we might get more #EquestriaGirls media of any kind", Rudell replied "Yup, there's a pretty good chance..." During a keynote presentation at MIPJunior 2015, Hasbro Studios president Stephen Davis confirmed that a fourth Equestria Girls film was in development at the time. The concept of the film was first hinted at the Spielwarenmesse International Toy Fair Nürnberg. "Legends of Equestria Girls" is similar in title to the WeLoveFine art print "Legends of Equestria". On June 14, 2016, Paulina Raczyło Facebook posted " " " " " " with an earlier screenshot of this film at SDI Media Polska, Sun Studio; Archived. on June 16, 2016, said post Archived. became unavailable. Production on Legend of Everfree started while Friendship Games was still being finished and lasted for a "little over a year and a half". The film was officially completed on August 18, 2016. According to Katrina Hadley, there may have been "a small scene with" Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops "cut from the animatic." Film director Ishi Rudell credits co-director Katrina Hadley and art director Jeremy Tin for designing the Crystal Gala dresses during Legend You Were Meant To Be but adds "it was a team effort". Summary The nightmare inside The film opens with Twilight Sparkle squirming in bed as she has a bad dream. She is awakened by the arrival of her Canterlot High School friends, who tell her that the bus for Camp Everfree is leaving soon. As Twilight hurries out of bed to pack her bags, her evil alter ego Midnight Sparkle suddenly appears in the middle of the room. She disintegrates Twilight's friends and bedroom and gloats that she will always be a part of her. As Twilight screams in horror, her dog Spike wakes her up, the whole experience having only been a nightmare. Twilight and her classmates are already on the bus to Camp Everfree. Sunset Shimmer asks if she's okay, but Twilight assures with a weak smile that she's fine. As Pinkie Pie fantasizes about the fun they will have at camp, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna express how proud they are of their students for raising enough money to fund their field trip. Having fond childhood memories of Camp Everfree themselves, they hope that the students will make great memories of their own. As the students cheer, Twilight stares uncertainly out the bus window. Welcome to Camp Everfree Upon arriving to Camp Everfree, the students start to ponder about the various activities they look forward to, such as going on nature walks for Fluttershy and chasing squirrels for Spike. Applejack and her friends also express how glad they are to be away from the magical going-ons at Canterlot High. As Flash Sentry hands Twilight her bag, the two act awkwardly around each other, and Sunset explains it is because of her resemblance to Princess Twilight Sparkle of Equestria, who Flash has a crush on. Over the camp's P.A. system, a cheerful voice directs the campers to the courtyard. The voice belongs to camp director and "friendly nature guide" Gloriosa Daisy, who introduces herself and her brother Timber Spruce. The cheery Gloriosa invitingly welcomes suggestions from the campers for activities to make their time at camp memorable. She states that their options are wide open, though Timber interrupts and says hiking near the rock quarry is off-limits. As Gloriosa takes activity suggestions, including a fashion show proposed by Rarity, Timber appears to take a romantic interest in Twilight, causing her to blush. When Principal Celestia mentions the traditional "camp gift", Gloriosa explains – after some brief tension with her brother – that every year, campers create a gift to leave behind for future campers and foster strong bonds of friendship. After Gloriosa and Timber hand out tent assignments to the campers, Timber Spruce briefly flirts with Twilight, earning her some playful teasing from her friends. Just then, businessman Filthy Rich arrives at the camp, prompting Gloriosa to turn him away. When Filthy explains that he's "taking in the scenery", Gloriosa bitterly tells him to return when camp is over. After a brief stare-down between the two, Filthy leaves in his limo. Before the campers get suspicious, Gloriosa claims that Filthy is a former camper who was just visiting. Secrets all around A short while later, the campers put their belongings away in their assigned tents, and Rarity starts to plan out her fashion show, much to Applejack's chagrin. Meanwhile, Sunset shares with Twilight her suspicions concerning Gloriosa Daisy – and teases her further about Timber Spruce. When Sunset brings up Twilight's behavior back on the class bus, Spike reveals that Twilight has been having nightmares. However, Twilight insists that she has been much happier since transferring to Canterlot High, especially after the events of the Friendship Games. Sunset assures Twilight that what happened during the Games was not her fault and that her friends have forgiven her. Before heading to the camp docks, Sunset looks for her sunscreen. Twilight finds it, but inadvertently levitates it off the ground, along with several other objects in the tent. While Sunset reacts to this magical phenomenon positively, Twilight fears that it's Midnight Sparkle's doing. After having Sunset promise not to say anything about this to their friends, she hurries to the docks. Sunset tries to levitate the sunscreen bottle herself, but nothing happens. As Sunset goes to join the others at the docks, she bumps into Gloriosa Daisy. Her hand brushes against Gloriosa's arm, and she briefly hears what sounds like Gloriosa's angered voice, but Gloriosa insists she didn't say anything. The Wondercolts' camp gift Once the campers have gathered at the docks, Gloriosa once again reminds everyone to ask her for anything they might need. When Twilight steps onto the dock, she trips when one of the wooden boards breaks, but Timber Spruce catches her. As Timber continues to flirt with Twilight, Flash Sentry watches forlornly. He confides in Sunset that he shouldn't be jealous because this Twilight isn't the Twilight he knows. Sunset plainly tells him that Twilight's princess duties will keep her busy in Equestria and that he should get over her. Realizing the poor condition of the dock, Vice Principal Luna suggests closing it for the remainder of camp, much to the campers' disappointment. As Gloriosa tries to salvage things, Applejack suggests building a new dock as the Wondercolts' camp gift. Everyone is on board with the idea, but Timber is skeptical, leading to more quiet tension between him and Gloriosa. Nevertheless, the campers all agree to help build a new dock, and Twilight and her friends share their ideas to make it a reality. Rarity in particular hopes to use the finished dock as the runway in her fashion show. As the sun starts to set and Twilight and Timber grow closer, Principal Celestia and Gloriosa tell everyone to clean up and gather by the fire pit for s'mores and scary stories. The legend of Gaea Everfree Later that evening, the campers gather around a campfire, and Timber Spruce tells the legend of a spirit called Gaea Everfree. Many years ago, Timber and Gloriosa's great-grandparents came to the forest and, taken by its beauty, decided to establish a camp. When they started building, however, magical vines began to grow everywhere, and a tree crashed on top of their cabin in the middle of the night. As they ran outside, they encountered a giant creature with root-like hair, teeth made of jagged rock, black eyes, and a shimmering aura that left a trail of gem dust in her wake. The creature introduced herself as Gaea Everfree, an ancient spirit who held domain over the forest, and that Timber's great-grandparents had trespassed upon her land. They begged Gaea Everfree to let them stay and build their camp. Gaea agreed but warned that it would only be temporary; one day she would return to reclaim the forest, and they will know she is near by her trail of gem dust. At that moment, Gloriosa Daisy emerges from the bushes, scaring the campers. When asked why she made such an entrance, Gloriosa nervously replies that she "took the scenic route" to enjoy the forest. With scary stories drawn to a close, Applejack assures Fluttershy that the story isn't real, but Rainbow Dash thinks that Gaea Everfree's presence in their world could be attributed to a similar reason as that of the Dazzlings'. As the Rainbooms discuss having to deal with another "power-crazed magical creature", a visibly upset Twilight excuses herself, and Sunset tells her friends to be more sensitive about Twilight's feelings in regards to the Friendship Games. The Midnight in Me That night, Twilight has another nightmare about Midnight Sparkle's imminent return. Her scream of terror wakes up Sunset, who discovers Twilight magically levitating her and Spike's beds. When Twilight realizes what she is doing, the magic stops, and the beds fall to the floor. Sunset says that they need to talk about what's happening, but Twilight insists that they don't. Later that morning, Derpy and Sandalwood are in a sailboat on the water, but there's no wind to carry their sail. As Sunset and Twilight arrive to continue working on the new dock, Sunset proposes that Twilight try and control her magic, but Twilight thinks she'll never be able to control it. Just then, Derpy and Sandalwood's sailboat moves forward at high-speed and crashes into the dock, ruining the campers' hard work. According to Sandalwood, the boat moved on its own, and Rarity discovers a trail of gem dust in the water, leading the campers to believe that Gaea Everfree is the cause. As the campers attempt to salvage what they built, Twilight runs off into the forest alone, feeling guilty for destroying the dock. In a waterfall clearing, she sings an emotional ballad about her struggle to keep the darkness inside her from getting out. Some time later, Sunset looks for Twilight after she disappeared from the dock. She wakes up Spike from his slumber and asks if he knows where Twilight is, and Spike offers to help track her down. Meanwhile, back in the forest, Twilight bumps into Timber Spruce. She pretends to have gotten lost while going for a walk, and Timber guides her back to camp. Timber tells Twilight that he has lived at the camp his whole life and wants to sell it to go live in a normal town. Having never told this to anyone before, Timber says Twilight must be special, and the two of them blush. Overhearing Twilight and Timber's conversation, Sunset decides to talk to Twilight about her magic at a later time. A new kind of magic Back at camp, Rarity prepares to partake in rock-climbing, with Applejack as her spotter. When Twilight and Timber return, the increasingly impatient Rainbow Dash asks Twilight to be her spotter so she can join in. As she leaves to get another rock-climbing harness and Timber leaves to assist Gloriosa, Sunset and Spike arrive just as the earth starts to tremble. Bulk Biceps, Flash Sentry, and Derpy notice another trail of gem dust. Distracted by the sudden tremor, Rarity loses her grip on the rock-climbing wall and demands to come down. As Applejack tries to loosen a snag in the harness line, her hands starts to glow, and she pulls on the line so hard that Rarity shoots upward. Applejack catches her before she hits the ground, explaining that for a brief moment, Rarity felt inexplicably weightless. Applejack offers to help Rarity remove her harness, but Rarity refuses and accidentally creates a large diamond shield that pushes Applejack backward into the water. Rarity apologizes profusely, confused over what happened. Sunset is excited that more of her friends are developing new magic, but Twilight is still distressed. After informing Gloriosa about Applejack falling into the water, they hear Fluttershy screaming in the camp cafeteria. There, they find the cafeteria covered in dough and sprinkles. Pinkie Pie explains that, while they were decorating cookies, the sprinkles in Pinkie's hands would glow pink and explode. Fluttershy decides to clean up the mess. When she is unable to reach paper towels on top of a shelf, she asks for help. A bird suddenly flies in and fetches the paper towels for Fluttershy, and Fluttershy discovers she is able to communicate with the bird. Applejack and Rarity enter to explain what happened at the rock-climbing wall, and Applejack wonders where Rainbow Dash is. Just then, Rainbow zooms in at supersonic speed and crashes into a wall. She explains she had gone to get a harness, but she ran so fast that she found herself all the way back in town. She also says that she lost her super-speed while so far away, but it returned to her when she got close to camp. As Sunset Shimmer wonders what is causing this magical disturbance, Fluttershy suggests it's the work of Gaea Everfree. At that moment, Gloriosa enters with towels and dry clothes for Applejack. When she asks what happened to the cafeteria, Sunset gives a vague answer, but Gloriosa tells them not to worry about it, once again assuring the campers that she has a handle on things. However, Sandalwood and Derpy enter with additional camp problems, and Timber arrives to inform Gloriosa that Filthy Rich has returned. Again, Gloriosa says she can handle it, but when she puts her hand on Sunset's arm, Sunset hears a scream of frustration. She believes it to have come from Fluttershy, but no one else heard anything. Before Sunset can figure out what she heard, Principal Celestia uses the camp's P.A. system to announce the lighting of paper lanterns, and the girls decide to forget about their new magic for the time being. It's all in the mind As the campers construct paper lanterns at the picnic tables by the dock, Twilight sits off by herself because she believes Midnight Sparkle is the cause of her and her friends' new magic. When the time comes to release the lanterns, Twilight bumps into Timber Spruce again, and he senses her odd behavior. Twilight tells him she's fine, and she indeed feels a little better when her own lantern is lit. Later that night, after the campers have gone to sleep, Sunset awakens to find Twilight's bed empty and her belongings gone. Outside the tent, she sees Twilight and Spike leaving and follows after them. When Sunset catches up with them in the forest, Twilight explains that she and Spike are going to catch a cab ride home. As she tries to convince Twilight not to leave, Sunset touches her arm, causing her to experience a vision of Twilight's memories and emotions. Sensing Twilight's uncertainties about Midnight Sparkle, Sunset assures her that Midnight Sparkle is gone. With this, Sunset realizes that her own magic has changed as well; she can read others' thoughts, memories, and feelings through physical contact. Unfortunately, this only distresses Twilight further, as she believes more and more people are becoming "infected" by her magic. Despite Sunset's assertions that she knows what Twilight is going through, Twilight is still uncomfortable being around her friends. Just then, Timber Spruce appears before the two holding a sharp axe. He claims to have been chopping firewood for the following evening's campfire and expresses his growing frustration with his sister's demands. When asked why they were in the woods in the middle of the night, Sunset pretends to have been sleepwalking and being found by Twilight. As Timber escorts Twilight and Sunset back to camp, offering to "protect" them from Gaea Everfree, Sunset discovers gem dust falling out of Timber's pocket. Embrace the Magic The next morning, the campers continue working on the new dock. Applejack and her friends are being extra careful not to activate their new magic powers, causing their progress to be slow. With the girls unable to control their developing abilities, Sunset Shimmer arrives and tells them they should accept their new magic and not reject it. Through an uplifting song, Sunset teaches her friends to embrace their abilities in order to have better control over them. With Sunset's guidance, the girls are able to use their magic to speed up and finish the dock's construction. Reinvigorated, Rarity wants to do an immediate run-through of the fashion show. Sunset tells them to start without her so she can find Twilight, hoping to convince her to embrace her own magic. Along her way to find Twilight, Sunset hears Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce arguing in the boathouse; in particular, she hears Timber tell Gloriosa that she has to "let it go", believing he's referring to selling Camp Everfree. Gloriosa storms out of the boathouse, with Timber following shortly after. As Sunset sneaks away before she gets caught, she bumps into Flash Sentry, and he thanks her for convincing him to get over Princess Twilight. Noticing Sunset's shifty behavior, Flash asks her what's going on, and she lets him know – as vaguely as possible – that Timber Spruce is not what he seems and she fears revealing his true nature would break Twilight's heart. Though he is unaware of the full situation, Flash says Twilight is lucky to have a friend like Sunset looking out for her. Flash also expresses how much nicer Sunset has become since she first arrived and asks her if they could start over as friends. Sunset, noticing Timber Spruce go into the forest, quickly agrees to Flash's suggestion before running off. The truth of Gaea Everfree As Sunset follows Timber through the forest, she briefly feels the earth tremble again. Nearby, she sees a shadowy figure enter a cave by the supposedly off-limits rock quarry. She also sees something glowing inside the cave. Convinced that Timber Spruce is up to something, Sunset sends Twilight a text message saying to meet her by the quarry. When she and Spike arrive, Sunset explains to them that she believes someone is hiding sinister activities behind the guise of a ghost story. Twilight, Sunset, and Spike enter the cave, where they discover a massive crystal spire emanating with Equestrian magic. Spike mentions Timber Spruce, and Twilight wonders what he has to do with anything. Suddenly, someone emerges from the shadows – not Timber, as Sunset expected, but Gloriosa Daisy. She accuses Gloriosa of trying to scare everyone away from Camp Everfree, but Gloriosa says she would never do such a thing. As Gloriosa walks past Sunset, Sunset grabs her arm, activating her new magic and allowing her to view Gloriosa's memories. Gloriosa had fallen behind on her payments to Filthy Rich, which meant Filthy would own the land that Camp Everfree is built upon, and he intended to tear the camp down to build a spa resort. Desperate to keep the camp that her great-grandparents founded, Gloriosa begged Filthy for more time to pay, and Filthy gave her until the end of the month. Some time later, as she tearfully wondered what to do, Gloriosa noticed a trail of gem dust leading to the cave, where she discovered seven colored geodes embedded in the crystal spire. Extracting five of the geodes granted Gloriosa magical plant-controlling powers. Timber Spruce tried to warn Gloriosa against using the geodes' power, but Gloriosa refused to listen out of desire to save Camp Everfree. Unfortunately, she had not mastered her powers completely, having caused Derpy and Sandalwood's boat to crash into the pier and the tremors. This caused even further arguments between Gloriosa and Timber, who made up the Gaea Everfree legend to cover for her actions. Sunset's visions stop there, and she realizes when Timber told Gloriosa to "let it go", he was referring to the geodes' magic. Sunset and Twilight try to convince Gloriosa to stop using the magic of the geodes before it becomes too much for her to control. Gloriosa refuses, however, still determined to save her camp. She extracts the last two geodes from the crystal spire and uses her increased power to ensnare Twilight, Sunset, and Spike in vines. The geodes then merge with the ones Gloriosa already has, causing her to transform into a green-haired plant-controlling she-demon. With her magic powers, Gloriosa traps the three inside the cave. Gloriosa on the warpath Back at the camp docks, Rarity is in the middle of her fashion show dress rehearsal when the transformed Gloriosa Daisy appears, to the campers' shock and horror. Determined to keep Camp Everfree out of Filthy Rich's clutches, Gloriosa uses her immense magical power to enclose the entire campground in a giant cage of brambles. Once again, the campers' new dock is destroyed. Through a villainous aria, Gloriosa vows to keep Camp Everfree open and protect everyone and everything within its walls, oblivious to the fear that she is instilling into her campers. Timber tries to free the entrapped campers by cutting through Gloriosa's brambles with his axe, but every vine he cuts through simply grows back denser than before. Before long, Camp Everfree is made into a sea of brambles. In the sailboat nearby, the Rainbooms wonder what they are going to do, and Rainbow Dash suggests doing what they always do: save the day. Jumping into action, Rarity saves Lyra and Sweetie Drops from a falling totem pole, Rainbow Dash carries the campers to safety, and Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie use their animal communication, super strength, and explosion powers to make openings leading outside the bramble cage. As they do so, they "pony up", sprouting pony ears and wings. However, Gloriosa Daisy seals the openings back up before they can get through, and she traps campers faster than Rainbow Dash can save them. Meanwhile, Spike frees himself, Twilight, and Sunset from Gloriosa's vines with his teeth, but they are unable to move the boulder blocking the cave entrance. Sunset again tries to convince Twilight to use her magic, and after some reluctance, she uses a small amount of her magic to move the boulder. Now freed from the cave, Sunset, Twilight, and Spike race back to the campgrounds. Inside the bramble cage, Gloriosa asks why the Rainbooms are fighting her when she's trying to save the camp. Rarity says that while she loves Camp Everfree, she isn't ready to give up her weekly trips to the spa. Hearing Rarity mention the spa sends Gloriosa over the edge, and her power continues to grow. Even the pleas of her brother Timber fall on deaf ears as she traps him in brambles as well. Save Camp Everfree! Outside the caged camp, Sunset is unable to penetrate the wall of brambles and tells Twilight to use her magic again. Twilight is afraid of using too much magic and letting Midnight Sparkle take over, but Sunset convinces her to do so for the sake of her friends. Using her magic, Twilight splits the brambles apart for her, Sunset, and Spike to enter. As Gloriosa enters the final phase of immortalizing herself and Camp Everfree in an enclosure of brambles, Timber once again tries to reach her, but Sunset says she is no longer Gloriosa—just a mindless creature consumed by Equestrian magic. Gloriosa and Timber become completely encased in vines, and even more vines sprout from the ground. The Rainbooms and Spike protect themselves from the vines inside Rarity's diamond shield, but she is unable to hold it for long. Sunset tells Twilight she can destroy the brambles by unleashing the full extent of her magic, but Twilight is still afraid of letting Midnight Sparkle take control. Sunset assures her that she and the rest of their friends won't let that happen. Inside Twilight's mind, she continues to be haunted by Midnight Sparkle, but her friends appear to lend their trust and support. With a declaration of "I am Twilight Sparkle!", Twilight conquers her fears and embraces the Magic of Friendship within her, and she ponies up as well. Breaking free of Gloriosa's brambles, Twilight tears away the vines keeping Gloriosa enclosed and seizes her geodes. Each of the seven geodes goes to Twilight and one of her friends, granting them all-new magical forms. With their new magic, the girls blast the brambles away in an explosion of light. Timber Spruce and the campers are freed from captivity, and Gloriosa Daisy returns to normal. As Timber hugs his sister, the campers cheer for the Equestria Girls, and the girls discover that the geodes have formed into necklaces. Some time later, the campers work together to fix the damage Gloriosa caused, and Gloriosa apologizes to Celestia and Luna for being so misguided in her efforts to save Camp Everfree. She considers going through with selling the camp to Filthy Rich, but Celestia vehemently disagrees. Because of what Camp Everfree means to both its past and present campers, Twilight and Sunset propose reaching out to them to help save it. They and their friends suggest holding a "Crystal Ball" fundraiser in the cave to raise money and save the camp from being sold. While Gloriosa Daisy appreciates the girls' enthusiasm, she is unsure how they are going to plan such a ball in one day. But the Equestria Girls assure her... The Camp Everfree Crystal Ball Over the course of the next day, the Everfree campers decorate the inside of the crystal cave and put together their fundraiser to save the camp, sending invitations to everyone in the town nearby. Interspersed throughout are shots of the Rainbooms – with Twilight providing vocals – performing the song Legend You Were Meant To Be at the Ball, and photographs of the girls having fun together at camp. Thanks to the campers' efforts, Camp Everfree is saved, and Filthy Rich walks off defeated. Gloriosa Daisy thanks the Rainbooms for everything they've done and regrets not having simply asked for help in the first place. A short while later, Timber approaches Twilight and brags about saving the campers from the brambles. Twilight points out that she saved them, but Timber playfully argues that she wouldn't have saved them if he didn't save her from falling on the docks. When Twilight says she's glad to have met Timber, he misinterprets it as her saying goodbye, but she accepts his invitation to go out on a date. Just before the two share a kiss, Gloriosa interrupts to introduce Timber to some donors who were friends with their parents. Timber asks Twilight to save him a dance, and Twilight's friends tease her even more. As the girls wonder about their new magic powers, Sunset Shimmer believes they are tied directly to their crystal necklaces and that they were somehow meant to possess them. Later on, Sunset confesses to still wondering about one thing: where the magic of the geodes came from. Meanwhile, back at Canterlot High School, the stone block where the CHS horse statue once stood has a crack in the top, and magic from Equestria leaks through... Epilogue In a post-credits scene, the Equestria Girls finish rebuilding the new Camp Everfree dock once more. Pinkie Pie wants to celebrate the dock's completion, but she accidentally causes the confetti and marshmallows she throws onto the dock to explode, destroying it all over again. The girls stare in complete disbelief, and Rarity faints. Cast *Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle and Midnight Sparkle *Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer and Twilight's singing voice *Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Lyra Heartstrings (credited as "Lyra") *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Sweetie Drops (credited as "Bonbon") *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, Vice Principal Luna, and Muffins *Cathy Weseluck as Spike *Enid-Raye Adams as Gloriosa Daisy *Brian Doe as Timber Spruce *Nicole Oliver as Principal Celestia *Vincent Tong as Flash Sentry and Sandalwood *Kathleen Barr as Trixie Lulamoon *Michael Dobson as Bulk Biceps *Brian Drummond as Filthy Rich *Richard Cox as Snails *Lee Tockar as Snips *Shannon Chan-Kent as Pinkie Pie's singing voice *Kazumi Evans as Rarity's singing voice *Kelly Metzger as Gloriosa Daisy's singing voice Publicity and branding Previews As part of the San Diego Comic-Con International "My Little Pony" panel on July 22, 2016, "The cast and creatives behind My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and My Little Pony Equestria Girls share details of the making of the popular animated series. Fans will also get a sneak peek into the rest of season 6, the new My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree movie coming this Fall, and more, followed by a Q&A." The film's first official trailer was revealed by Entertainment Weekly on July 22, 2016. The same trailer, as well as a shorter 30-second version, was uploaded to the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Official YouTube channel on August 1. The first sneak peek was published by the Equestria Girls YouTube channel on August 4, 2016, depicting the return of Midnight Sparkle. The second and third sneak peeks were published on August 5. The fourth sneak peek was published on August 8. The fifth sneak peek was published on August 9. Release Netflix The film made its United States debut on Netflix on October 1, 2016. Netflix|accessdate=2016-10-01}} Television The film made its premiere in Brazil on Discovery Kids on September 24, 2016, one week prior to its release on Netflix in the U.S. Edits: ending credits sped up, Hope Shines Eternal abridged; like My Little Pony Equestria Girls/Television edits#Brazilian broadcast - Discovery Kids. A different cut version is to be broadcast. Edits: removal of "some very minor scenes", totaling three "and a bit" minutes of "very small things only seconds in length," including Snips"'s gross teeth". Home media Legend of Everfree will be released on DVD and Blu-ray on November 1, 2016 in the United States and Canada. Announced bonus features include August 2016 audio commentary, a blooper reel, and sing-alongs. Promotion Books A book adaptation by Perdita Finn, titled My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: The Legend of Everfree, has been displayed at the 2016 New York Toy Fair and was released on September 6, 2016. A 24-page storybook adaptation by Louise Alexander titled My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree: Save Our Camp! was released on iTunes on October 4, 2016. Soundtrack The film's soundtrack was released on Google Play and iTunes on September 16, 2016. Toys On February 12, 2016, at Hasbro's 2016 Toy Fair, some Legend of Everfree merchandise was revealed. Dolls unveiled were available in four styles — "Geometric Assortment", "Boho Assortment", "Crystal Gala Assortment", and "Crystal Wings Assortment". They were released in July 2016. New character Gloriosa Daisy was also revealed during the presentation. Quotes :Applejack: sighs We're gonna be out in the woods. When's she gonna need that? :Rarity: If we were going to the moon, I'd insist she'd pack an evening gown. One never knows, darling. :Midnight Sparkle: Midnight Sparkle's a part of you! I'll always be there waiting in the darkest shadows of your mind! I'll be back, Twilight! And this time, I won't stop 'til I have all the magic! :Twilight Sparkle: STOP! :Spike: Twilight, wake up! :Pinkie Pie: We can't stop, silly! We're not there yet! :Pinkie Pie: We are gonna have so much fun! We're gonna roast marshmallows and eat marshmallows and sleep on marshmallow pillows! :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, probably not gonna do that. :Pinkie Pie: Maybe you're not!. :Fluttershy: Isn't Camp Everfree just beautiful? Oh, I can't wait until we have our first nature walk. :Spike: I definitely wanna go on one of those. :Fluttershy: You wanna smell the adorable woodland creatures, too? :Spike: Yeah! Specifically squirrels! More specifically, so I can chase 'em! pants :Applejack: I'm just lookin' forward to roughin' it. I'm gonna make my own shelter, forage for food... :Rainbow Dash: Uh, you know they provide us with food in tents, right? :Applejack: Yep! Still gonna forage though. :Pinkie Pie: We fought three evil sirens who tried to hypnotize everybody with their singing, one ridiculously competitive rival school, and two demon friends! Sunset and Twilight Uh, heh heh, no offense. :Sunset Shimmer: None taken. Twilight You'll get used to it. :Gloriosa Daisy: Hi, everyone! Welcome to Camp Everfree! I'm Gloriosa Daisy, your camp director! Think of me as your friendly camp and nature guide. And this is my brother, Timber Spruce! :Timber Spruce: Think of me as that awesome guy... who should always be invited to fun things. :Bulk Biceps: Arts and crafts! My mom... needs new pot holders. :Rarity: Me! Oh, uh, a fashion show! Where I design the most fabulous camp looks inspired by today's hottest trends and have them modeled by my classmates in a gorgeous outdoor setting! :Gloriosa Daisy: A camp tradition! :Timber Spruce: We have literally never done that. :Gloriosa Daisy: line I've got this! :Sunset Shimmer: People that chipper make me nervous. :Pinkie Pie: This is gonna be so much fun! :Sunset Shimmer: I guess not all people. :Fluttershy: The fresh air. The cool breeze. The birds that land on your finger. :Rainbow Dash: I think that only happens to you. :Rarity: gasps It's stunning! And will make an absolutely perfect runway for my camp fashion show! :Applejack: More importantly, it will be a great place for docking canoes and feeding the wildlife. :Rarity: Oh, you say "tomato", I say "perfect place to showcase glamorous boho-chic stylings". :Gloriosa Daisy: Everyone gather by the fire pit to share s'mores and scary stories! :Pinkie Pie: S'MORES! :Sunset Shimmer: Let's salvage what we can out of the water. Maybe we can still fix this. :Rarity: We have to try! Camp Everfree needs our runway! :Applejack: Dock. :Rarity: Dock. Yes. That's what I meant. :Rarity: And I made diamondy thing appear out of nowhere, which normally I'd be excited about. I mean, the facets were just perfect, and the— :Applejack: Rarity! :Rarity: Oh, sorry. :Rarity: Um, Pinkie Pie, what are you doing? :Pinkie Pie: Putting marshmallows in my lantern. Then when we light them, mine will be beautiful and delicious! :Twilight Sparkle: Timber? I'm so glad it's just you! Wait, what are you doing out here? :Sunset Shimmer: With an axe? :Sunset Shimmer: It started last night. When I touch people, it's like I can feel what they're feeling and see their memories. :Pinkie Pie: Oooh, fancy! Try me, try me! :music playing :Pinkie Pie: La-la-la-la. Ooh, taffy! :Sunset Shimmer: That explains so much. :Pinkie Pie: Yep. :Sunset Shimmer: There's Equestrian magic here. I can... I can feel it. :Spike: Wait. I thought Timber was just faking there was a magical nature creature. Are you saying it's real? :Twilight Sparkle: Timber? What does he have to do with any of this? :Gloriosa Daisy: softly Nothing. It's all me. :Rarity: Hmm. Told you you'd like it. :Applejack: It's alright... I guess. I do get to keep it after camp though, right? :Snails: She looks... different. :Snips: Yeah. She looks... taller. :Applejack: That's Gloriosa? Am I goin' crazy, or are her feet not touchin' the ground? :Pinkie Pie: Freaky-deaky! :Rainbow Dash: Oh, come on! We literally just finished building that! :Rarity: What are we going to do? :Rainbow Dash What we always do! Save the day! :Pinkie Pie: Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy! This is gonna be so much fun! I only wish we had time to make superhero capes! :Rarity: Oh, me, too! :Rainbow Dash: sighs Enough about our wardrobe! We've got to stop Gloriosa from trapping everybody in here! :Rarity: nervously Gloriosa, let's just think about this for a moment, shall we? I mean, I think Camp Everfree is absolutely delightful, but I just don't know that I'm quite ready to give up my weekly trips to the spa. :Gloriosa Daisy: sweetly To the spa...? enraged To the spa?! :Timber Spruce: Please, Gloriosa! What you're doing is crazy! You have to listen to me! :Sunset Shimmer: That isn't Gloriosa. :Rainbow Dash: Third time is a charm. Or is it fifth? I've lost track. :Rarity: All that matters is that the runway is finished. :Applejack: I think you mean the "dock"? :Rarity: Oh, to-mah-to, tomato. Gallery See also *List of Equestria Girls characters *My Little Pony Equestria Girls Wiki References pl:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree pt:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: A Lenda de Everfree Category:Equestria Girls Category:Films Category:Featured articles